Desastre andante
by St Joey
Summary: Natsu huye de casa hacia Magnolia, buscando una nueva vida o su lugar en el mundo, lo que no sabe es que descubrira el amor.
1. Chapter 1

Llegada

Se paro ante la puerta, el muchacho de 17 años, metro setenta, pelo rosa en punta y desordenado y ojos verdes con una bufanda de escamas, se debatía entre llamar o huir. Suspiró, debía llamar, era el único lugar donde quedarse. Llamó y unos 5 minutos después le abrió la puerta un joven de 26 años en calzoncillos, de metro ochenta y seis, pelo azul, ojos marrones y un tatuaje rojo debajo del ojo derecho con una expresión entre molestia por haber sido despertado y sorpresa por ver a su hermano pequeño.

-Natsu, ¿qué coño haces en Magnolia?- preguntó el mayor.

Natsu se quedo sin habla, no sabía que decir, no había pensado como explicarle el porqué, ni lo sabía. Que había huido de casa para buscar sentido a su vida, no eso era un topicazo. Que quería encontrar su lugar en el mundo, no eso era todo un cliché. Encontrar el amor, absurdo. Después de un silencio eterno, contesto.

-Jellal-nii, no sé porque he venido, pero lo descubriré- contesto Natsu.

-Seguro que querrás quedarte en mi piso, ¿no?- dijo el peliazul- eh criajo.

-Como me conoces tatuado- respondió el menor devolviéndole la burla.

Entraron en el apartamento, de unos 300 metros cuadrados y tres habitaciones, una de ellas con vistas a la bahía de St. Jimmy. Natsu contemplo la decoración, las paredes pintadas de marrón y las puertas rojas, había tres estanterías llenas de libros, comics, mangas, películas, discos y series en DVD; el salón, que al parecer fue ampliado quitando las paredes del hall y la cocina, tenía una televisión con DVD, un sofá azul -al cual le faltaba una pata, reemplazada por los capítulos 699 y 700 de Naruto- y una mesa en donde rebosaba un portátil casi al lado de la cocina. Los pocos cuadros que ornamentaban la casa eran en su mayoría copias alteradas de obras del Romanticismo y las demás imágenes eran posters de grupos de rock(los Rollings Stones, Pink Floyd, Bruce Springteen, Nirvana, ACDC o Extremoduro), punk (los Ramones, Bad Religion, Sex Pistols, Green Day, Rise Against o Sum 41) y metal (Iron Maiden, Judas Priest, Black Sabath, X Japan o los primeros álbumes de Metallica), o si no lo eran de videojuegos o mangas. Natsu se sentía a gusto en ese lugar. Tras haber visto la casa y haberse vestido Jellal, desayunaron mientras Natsu le contaba a su hermano como estaban su familia y como había llegado al edificio donde vivía este y la disculpa por haberle despertado a las 6 de la mañana, con colleja incluida de Jellal por la hora, hasta que surgió la pregunta que Natsu quería evitar:

-Y bueno hermanito, el tema de las chicas como lo llevas- soltó Jellal

-_Mierda_- pensó Natsu - Sigo buscando.

-Ah- dijo Jellal-, aquí hay tías buenas, diferentes y si no sabes ligar o no te quieres complicar la vida, te puedo conseguir alguna prostituta.

Natsu veía como al tatuado se le formaba una siniestra sonrisa que le provocaba escalofríos. Iba a hablar para cambiar de tema y así escaquearse de la serie de perversiones que diría su hermano cuando apareció una chica de unos 25 años, no muy alta, pelo rojo escarlata largo y ojos marrones, vestida de camarera, Natsu se quedo mirándola. La chica se dirigió a Jellal:

- Jellal, que temprano te has despertado- percatándose de Natsu -, y tú, ¿quién eres?

-Erza, este es mi hermano Natsu - contestó Jellal.

-¿Y cuando ha llegado si no he oído ningún ruido ni el timbre?- preguntó la pelirroja curiosa.

-Es que eres una dormilona- susurró Jellal -. A las seis de la…

Antes de que acabase la frase Erza le soltó una bofetada.

-¡NO ME LLAMES DORMILONA, IDIOTA!- Dijo Erza - Ahora me llevo tu desayuno y me voy.

-¡Aye, sir!- contesto Jellal.

Y se marchó la pelirroja pegando un portazo y dejando a Natsu shokeado y aterrado, la chica tenía un carácter muy fuerte.

- Natsu, ¿echas de menos a todos, tus amigos y la familia?, ¿no te arrepientes de haber venido?- pregunto Jellal.

-No me arrepiento, pero…- Natsu recordó a sus amigos, un pelinegro muy tsundere y stripper( aunque no lo veía desde hacía más de un año), un punk peli naranja alto con los ojos marrones, un emo rubio y ojos azules y a un jebi de pelo negro y largo con mas piercings que pelo- ni a mamá -le viene a la mente la imagen de una alegre rubia de ojos verdes- no la echo de menos ni al viejo- se acuerda de un serio pelinegro y ojos negros-, solo a Wendy-nee- recuerda a una peliazul de ojos marrones-. En cuanto a mis amigos, me dijeron que como volviese porque los echaba de menos me castraban.

-Vale, recuerda aquí comienza tu nueva vida, tus sueños y tus ambiciones no serán los mismos después de tu paso por la ciudad, tenlo en cuenta.

-¿Es por eso que al parecer te has rendido al capitalismo?- insinuó Natsu molesto y curioso a la vez.

-Sí, me he rendido, enseño música en un puto instituto del centro de esta condenada ciudad de mierda que más que ciudad es una jungla, tengo un jodida hipoteca, un coche que no es el de mis sueños y no me acuerdo cuando me convertí en esto, vale lo acepto- contesto Jellal -, pero sigo siendo el mismo hijo olvidado que no puede volver a casa, rey de todo lo dicho y hecho y, lo más importante, nunca fui un héroe de la clase media-baja ni el Jesús de los Suburbios, entendido; y ahora llego tarde a dar los malditos exámenes de recuperación de septiembre - mirando el reloj-. No sé lo que harás pero solo no te quedaras aquí.

Natsu se quedo reflexionando sobre lo que su hermano había dicho mientras Jellal buscaba sus cosas hasta que decidió que hacer.

-Me matriculo en el instituto donde trabajas mientras viva en la Ciudad- propuso Natsu -, en Humanidades.

-Ser historiador, arqueólogo o aventurero, ¿no?

-Sí, a lo Indiana Jones con el látigo.

-Jajaja, pues venga que me voy.

Natsu se apresuro a coger su monedero y el móvil y salir pitando del apartamento. Acompaño a su hermano al garaje, donde estaba un Ford Focus del 2007 rojo propiedad de Jellal, se montaron rápidamente y se fueron directos al instituto donde trabajaba Jellal escuchando _Wellcome to the Jungle_ de Guns and Roses. Durante el trayecto, Natsu miraba los graffiti del barrio donde vivía el tatuado de su hermano y comprendía el porqué de llamarla jungla, había disturbios, manifestaciones contra el gobierno en la plaza del Progreso, mendigos, ladrones, prostitutas, antifas y neonazis, solo en el barrio donde Jellal vivía, pero él era de un suburbio peligroso, sobreviviría, Jellal mientras tanto cantaba a la par que Axl Rose, como si usase la canción para enseñarle algo a Natsu.

-You know where you are, you are in the jungle baby, you gonna die- cantaba o le decía Jellal a Natsu.

Finalmente salieron del barrio de Jellal, al salir un cartel decía: "Sales de _Underground Distrit_, no te vuelvas pijo o si no ESTAS MUERTO" mientras acababa la canción. Se acercaban a su destino, mientras algunos pintores recubrían graffitis en paredes de los edificios de la Ciudad. La nueva vida de Natsu no sería aburrida, sino más bien extrema, su nuevo hogar, una trampa mortal, pero todo daba igual, no podía cambiar el pasado como el Miniver en _1984_.

-¿Sabes que creo que estoy aquí para seguir tus pasos?- dijo Natsu para romper el hielo.

Jellal frenó en seco, lo que su hermano dijo le hizo recordar las palabras de su padre, "Eres un ejemplo para tu hermano, hasta que no lo comprendas no podrás volver a casa". Debía cambiar de tema luego reflexionaría sobre ese tema, pero no sabía que decir para evitar el tema.

-No sé lo que soy, porque estoy aquí- añadió Natsu serio y algo triste-, si no soy un niño sin sueños que no puede volver a casa o si soy algo más que eso, si lo sabes dímelo.

La Ciudad parecía haber muerto después de las palabras de Natsu, como si el tráfico y los disturbios hubiesen acabado. Jellal se debatía entre contestar a Natsu o no, ese paso lo debería andar Natsu sin ayuda de nadie, el camino de los sueños rotos como lo llamaba él.

-Sigo esperando una respuesta- sentencio Natsu.

-La respuesta la debes encontrar tu, yo te puedo responder que no me acuerdo quien o que estaba equivocado cuando me fui de casa-dijo por fin Jellal -, pero a eso no te puedo dar respuesta.

Después de esa afirmación no hablaron en lo que quedaba de camino, un silencio sepulcral, solo roto por el sonido del motor, del poco tráfico y las respiraciones de los hermanos.

-Creo que estoy empezando a saber lo que soy- dijo Natsu volviendo a romper el silencio-, soy…


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood-kun: tu pregunta ya tiene respuesta, pero la desvelare en su momento justo.**

**EL CLUB DE LAS ALMAS PERDIDAS**

**Para los olvidados, corazones rotos con sueños igualmente rotos, los hijos de la furia y del amor y las almas perdidas de parte de uno de los vuestros, yo.**

-Creo que estoy empezando a saber lo que soy- dijo Natsu-, soy un desastre andante, un chico que no puede pedir disculpas a nadie. Quizás solo a ti por lo que te he causado y a Wendy-nee por haberme ido.

-Todavía no has terminado esa etapa de tu nueva vida, vas por el comienzo de todo el camino de los sueños rotos- dijo Jellal-, y no tienes que pedirme disculpas, yo también te he hecho grandes bromas.

Al fin llegaron al instituto donde trabajaba el peliazul, **Fairy Tail**. Un gran edificio rojo, amarillo y verde (si era lo que se me ocurrió), con un patio delantero, pistas deportivas atrás, un gimnasio naranja a la derecha del edificio principal y el parking a la izquierda.

-Hay una cosa que debes saber aquí hay gente como tú, almas perdidas, huidos de hogares sin amor, sean ricos o pobres, ladrones y robados, todos gente honrada y extravagante, los profesores incluidos. También se le unen algunos chicos "normales", pero pocos y reunidos en una sola clase. (Todos OC de relleno)

Jellal aparco el coche y se dirigieron a secretaría para pedir la matricula del ojijade, allí estaban un chico de pelo purpura y ojos rosas (imaginación a tope, es de la clase "normal") con el pelo caído hacia un lado, un chico de pelo negro y ojos azul oscuro en ropa interior y una chica de pelo azul corto y ojos oscuros.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Natsu- Hielito- acercándose al chico en ropa interior.

-¡Enserio, tú aquí!- dijo el nombrado- Llamita- acercándose a Natsu.

-Gray-sama su ropa- le susurró a Gray la chica de pelo azul.

-¡Oh, mierda!- dijo Gray poniéndose la ropa-, gracias Juvia. Cerebro fundido, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso mismo te debería preguntar a ti- contestó Natsu-, ¿quieres pelea?

Y se empezaron a pegar, con una dejando a todos los presentes con una XTREME FACEPALM en la cara, hasta que de improvisto apareció la misma pelirroja que estaba en casa de Jellal por la mañana.

-¡ ¿QUE ESTAIS PELEANDO?!- gritó Erza enfurecida

-N-no-dijeron al unísono Gray y Natsu

-Que no os vuelva a ver pelear- sentenció la temible Erza.

-Aye, sir-volvieron a decir al unísono Gray y Natsu

-Bueno, así esta mejor.

-Veo que sigues enfada- dijo Jellal algo preocupado por si le podría caer un poco de castigo-, te pido perdón por lo de esta mañana y hare lo que me digas.

Erza se acercó a Jellal y le murmuró la respuesta y la forma de que este obtuviese su perdón.

-Enserio eso quieres- dijo Jellal-, me lo debería haber aprendido de memoria ya. Bueno, debemos ir a la sala de profesores.

Y Jellal se fue junto a Erza, dejando a Natsu, Gray, Juvia y el OC que no importa esperando a obtener las matriculas. Mientras esperaban a obtener las matriculas llegaron dos chicos, uno de pelo blanco y ojos negros, y, el otro, de pelo y ojos negros; que se sorprendieron al ver a Natsu allí.

-¿NATSU?- dijeron los recién llegados.

-¡Anda, si son Lyon (el que describí primero) y Kageyama (el segundo en haber sido descrito)!- dijo Natsu

- Si vais a preguntar qué cojones hace aquí todavía tiene que responder a esa pregunta- añadió Gray

- Ah, eso. Es que me he escapado de casa- explico Natsu.

-Bueno, otro para el club de las almas perdidas- concluyó Gray-, que se le va a hacer.

-o-

Siento que sea tan corto, pero la inspiracion se gasto en la descripicion y en la ultima frase. Intentare subir el proximo más largo.


	3. Chapter 3

**LUCY, LA ÚLTIMA DE LAS REBELDES DE PORCELANA Y POP PUNK**

**Lugar indeterminado, 2 de la madrugada:**

Una chica rubia con ojos chocolate, aparentemente 17 años, corría hacia un coche negro con una maleta blanca (el lugar tiene algo de iluminación) y un libro en la mano, como si huyese de algo o alguien. En el coche se encontraba un hombre de unos 28 años, pelo naranja revuelto y traje de chaqueta; esperándola en el asiento del conductor con las llaves puestas. La chica llegó, guardó la maleta y se metió en el coche.

-¿Estás segura?- pregunto el hombre.

-Sí- dice la chica-, Loke, dale caña al coche.

-Como tú digas, Lucy. Ah, y tira el teléfono móvil para que note encuentren.

Arrancó el coche, puso la música- _She´s a rebel_ de Green Day- y salieron pitando de allí. Lucy se quedo profundamente dormida al cabo de unos 20 minutos.

**Entrada a Magnolia, 9 de la mañana:**

La ciudad parecía un una flor a punto de abrir sus pétalos, la ciudad, despierta y en movimiento, gastaba las horas de los últimos días en un vano intento de eternizar esas horas. Lucy dibujaba una calavera blanca con dos fémures cruzados sobre un corazón rosa con maquillaje sobre el cristal del coche- no el parabrisas o el de delante, sino el de la puerta derecha-, Loke mientras tanto buscaba una razón para la acción de la rubia, conocía su situación, pero la Lucy que ella conocía era una chica que quería hacer siempre lo correcto por razones que no sabía, esa actitud en ella le era extraña. La despertó para conocer el porqué de toda la acción.

-Lucy, ¿por qué has lo hecho?, ¿Por qué has huido?-preguntó Loke

-¿Por qué no puede rebelarme alguna vez?, ¿Por qué no puedo decidir yo por una vez?- respondió esta.

-Esta rebeldía no es propia de ti, pero creo que ya te hartaste de callar y ser una muñeca de porcelana- dijo Loke- _ahora eres una chica libre, que no quiere cooperar ni tener un futuro planeado, ahora eres la ultima de las rebeldes de porcelana, increíblemente fuertes pero aparentemente débiles, la única que puede juzgarte eres tú, ya no mas gritos en silencio, ya no mas llantos, ahora eres tú misma_- pensó.

-Creo que ya me estas comprendiendo, Loke- sentenció Lucy.

-¿_Sostendrás el corazón de algún alma perdida como una granada de mano?, ¿Pondrás el dedo corazón en el cielo?_- se preguntó Loke mentalmente.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Loke, era una compañera del trabajo.

-Loke, ¿donde estas?- preguntó por el otro lado una peliblanca- te necesitamos para que entregues los exámenes de recuperación.

-Mierda, me olvide. Mira voy llegando al graffiti de Las Almas, los exámenes están allí, se los deje al jefe la semana pasada, repártelos tu que tengo que hacer algo importante, vale.

-OK, los reparto yo- respondió Mira, después colgó.

-Lucy, ¿vas a estudiar para sacarte filología?-preguntó Loke a la rubia.

-Sí, ¿por qué?- respondió Lucy extrañada.

-Porque ya tienes donde quedarte, en el instituto donde trabajo, tiene una sección de alumnos internos donde solo se quedan a dormir y tienen libertad de movimiento, lo que significa qu…

-Que puedo salir del recinto cuando quiera, vale- aceptó Lucy

-Mira Lucy el graffiti de Las Almas- señaló el pelinaranja.

El graffiti tenía una frase escrita en rojo: "Aquí vivimos las almas perdidas como la minoría absoluta que somos, si eres como nosotros, únetenos y disfrútalo, si eres parte de la mayoría, ¡JODETE!" era una advertencia de los habitantes de la ciudad, un mensaje liberador, la Libertad en sí misma. Lucy leyó el mensaje y comprendió el significado, no estaba sola había más gente como ella, sin un sitio al que llamar hogar, sin amor (aunque quien quiere el amor), que la Ciudad era ahora su morada, que no hogar.

-No estoy sola, ¿no?- preguntó Lucy

-No, Lucy tu estas sola, aquí hay muchas almas perdidas como tú pero en tu camino estas sola, no voy a decir sin nadie a quien le importes porque le importara a alguien, pero en la práctica estas sola- respondió Loke- Bueno, llegamos a mi casa y la de Aries, cámbiate por una ropa menos "pija" y nos vamos a donde trabajo.

Entraron a un apartamento de 700 metros cuadrados pintado de azul oscuro con constelaciones en dorado por el techo. Librerías repletos de libros en ingles y de libros de psicología, cuatro habitaciones, una de ellas convertida en biblioteca y una para la corta estancia de Lucy, esta entro en dicha habitación para cambiarse, 10 minutos después salió, llevaba una falda no muy corta azul marino, una camiseta semidesgarrada de tirantas gris, botas negras y una pulsera de clavos en la mano izquierda, de la habitación salían los últimos acordes de _Rock and Roll_ de Avril Lavigne.

-Lucy, coge un donut y un café y tómatelo, no has desayunado- ordenó Loke

-Hmp, vale- aceptó de mala gana Lucy-, pero ¿por que no pueden ser unas tostadas o un zumo?

-_Se está volviendo borde y contestona, debe ser para evitar que le hagan dañen sentimentalmente_- meditó Loke-Porque tengo prisa.

-Ok- contestó muy borde la rubia.

Lucy se tomó el desayuno deprisa para que Loke pudiera irse al trabajo en unos minutos, mientras meditaba su renacer, ya no existía Lucy Heartfilia, sino Lucy Ashley.

-Loke, a partir de ahora usaré el apellido de mi madre, entendido- dijo Lucy muy segura.

-Bien, porque como supiesen de tu apellido tendrías problemas y de los gordos, por lo cual solo lo sabremos tú, el director, el jefe de estudios (Jellal, ¿why not?) y yo. Ocasionalmente se lo podrías decir a alguien en quien confíes.

- Vale.

/

Ya subí el capitulo y lo arreglé. Lucy será un poco como la Edo-Lucy del manga( durante dos o tres capitulos), ademas de tener algo de la Gloria(en el querer hacer lo correcto) del 21st Century Breakdown y de Whatshername( el ser unna rebelde y una chica extraordinaria) del American Idiot, ambas operas rock de Green Day.

El siguiente capitulo sera la presentacion real del instituto Fairy Tail y el primer encuentro entre Natsu y Lucy


	4. Chapter 4

**FAIRY TAIL**

Somos una familia amenazada por una bomba atómica formada por el hijo favorito de la bastarda de la Sociedad, un rey ascendido a bufón para ser degradado al mesías de esta Ciudad.

Anteriormente en Desastre Andante:

-Loke, a partir de ahora usaré el apellido de mi madre, entendido- dijo Lucy muy segura.

-Bien, porque como supiesen de tu apellido tendrías problemas y de los gordos, por lo cual solo lo sabremos tú, el director, el jefe de estudios y yo. Ocasionalmente se lo podrías decir a alguien en quien confíes.

- Vale.

-o-

-Lucy, ¿nos vamos ya al instituto?- preguntó Loke, Son las 10 y media.

-Ok, vámonos- respondió Lucy

Se fueron al instituto Fairy Tail rápidamente, porque según Loke como Mira no abriría la secretaria se formaría un altercado inmenso, con sillas voladoras, extintores gastándose y algún que otro macetero estampado en la cabeza del primero que pasase por allí a menos que la abriese la persona a quien sustituía Mira, debido a que los demás profesores estarían con los exámenes.

/Mientras tanto en Fairy Tail /

Delante de secretaria había una batalla campal donde un pelirosa quemaba con un mechero macetas para lanzarlas a modo de cocteles molotov (mucho retraso tiene Natsu para creer que una maceta quemada hace lo mismo que un coctel molotov), un OC (inspirado un poquito en la fusión de Naruto Uzumaki y el cantante de Sum 41[1]) rubio( ambos, aunque el cantante se tiñe) de punta (muchísima gomina, como el pelo de un supersayain, lo del cantante) de ojos marrones y metro setenta lanzaba shuriken (lo de Naruto) a diestro y siniestro, un pelinegro desnudo apaleando a un pelimorado con una silla, un calvo pegando patadas de kung-fu, un pelirrojo pegando palos a un peliverde, un pelinegro usando un extintor para alejar a algunos atacantes, un peliblanco rompiendo los maceteros en cabezas ajenas que el pelirosa no quemaba, etc...(Me cansé de explicar el altercado, resto os lo imagináis); todo esto visto por dos peliazules con una pokerface y por la psicóloga del instituto, Aries, una pelirosa de estatura media y piel blanca, que acababa de llegar.

Cuando llegaron Loke y Lucy ya era demasiado tarde, pero el pelinaranja tenía que abrir, por lo cual llamó al orden de la forma más terrorífica posible:

-¡PARAD DE UNA VEZ U OS ENFRENTAREIS A _ESO_!- amenazó Loke

Todo el disturbio paró de inmediato, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de todos, incluso a los que eran nuevos de instituto.

-Bueno, si me dejáis pasar- dijo Loke al fin

Después de que Loke entrase en el despacho de Mira- la secretaria- se puso a repartir las matriculas, hasta que llego el turno de Natsu. Loke miró al pelirosa y lo analizó por completo, tenía unas pintas de macara total, camiseta negra con una calavera estampada, vaqueros azules descoloridos y rotos por las rodillas, converse all stars azules, cinturón negro con algunos clavos , pulsera de clavos y una bufanda de escamas, ¡UNA BUFANDA EN VERANO!

-Nombre- dijo Loke

-Natsu Dragneel- respondió Natsu

-¿Dragneel?, "_ese no es el apellido del_ _tatuado"_ ¿No conocerás a Jellal?

-Sí, es el idiota de mi hermano.

-Pues aquí tienes. ¡Siguiente!

**Después de repartir las matriculas:**

En el vestíbulo había una gran pelea, como la de antes, solo que en esta también peleaban algunos profesores como Jellal, o Laxus, el director, un tipo de unos 26 años pelo rubio y cicatriz en forma de rayo en el ojo derecho. La razón, un macetazo que le vertió a Laxus su café encima de Gray. Todo esto visto por una rubia, dos peliazues y una peliplateada que acababa de llegar.

-Laxus, ¿a cuánto de mes estamos?- preguntó de repente Jellal

- A dos, ¿porqué?- respondió Laxus

-Por nada, solo que hoy el viejo me traía a Wendy-neechan para estudiar aquí y así no ser usada por el cabrón de tu padre[2]- dijo Jellal con la mayor naturalidad del mundo – ¡Mierda, el viejo venia hoy!- se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-, ¡Natsu, Gray, Lyon, Kageyama, Yukino- la peliplateada que acababa de llegar-, escondeos que el viejo viene aquí hoy!

-Ok, nos vamos- respondieron los nombrados

-¡QUE COÑO HACEIS PELEANDO!- gritó Erza enfurecida- ¡¿Y tú, Uzuiho- señalando al OC rubio-, que haces aquí, no deberías estar _protegiéndola_, a menos que esté aquí?!

-Estoy aquí porque ese no era mi lugar y en cuanto a _ ella, _está allí y que la proteja Emo que para eso es su prometido, quien me obligó a dejar de protegerla- contestó Uzuiho-. Ahora soy un alma perdida y no lo cambiaras.

-Que sepas que como le pase algo a mi prima porque no estás allí te castro entendido, sobre todo por Emo- amenazo Erza- Y vosotros –dirigiéndose a Laxus y a Jellal- no quiero veros pelear, capicci

-Aye, sir- respondieron.

-¡Qué bueno Jellal y Laxus dominados por una mujer!- dijo un desconocido.

-Viejo- dijo Jellal con furia-, ya has llegado.

-Zeref-san, que grato es volver a verle- ironizó Laxus.

-No te alegras de ve a tu padre, que decepción.- dijo Zeref sobreactuando-, por lo menos te alegraras de ver a tu hermanita, ¿no?

De detrás de Zeref salió una niña con una maleta y dos gatos, uno macho y el otro hembra.

-Holi- dijo la niña-, niisan.

-Hola, Wendy-neechan- dijo Jellal-, se que nos conocemos poco porque me fui cuando eras muy pequeña y siento que te tengas que separar de mamá, pero el señor Iván es muy malo mira lo que le hizo a su hijo- señalando la cicatriz en el ojo de Laxus- o a mí, mira esta- enseñando una cicatriz en la muñeca con forma de "v".

-O esta- dijo Natsu saliendo de su escondite y enseñado el cuello, donde tenía una cicatriz en el lado derecho, la cual tapaba con la bufanda.

-Esta es peor- dijo Gray tras haber aparecido, enseñando la cicatriz que tenía en la frente.

-¿Vosotros que hacéis aquí?- preguntó serio Zeref.

-Pues buscar lo que somos- contestaron Kageyama, Lyon y Yukino saliendo del escondite.

-¿Y por qué os la hizo?- pregunto curiosa Wendy.

-Porque fuimos una vez los reyes de Sabertooth[3] y nos destronaron, lo cual era una deshonra- contestaron Jellal, Laxus, Natsu y Gray-, y por eso nos marcó.

-Bueno, me voy-dijo Zeref, y se largó.

-Pues ya se largo el viejo- dijeron Natsu y Jellal haciéndole peinetas y caras raras a su padre a espaldas suya.

-Y me diréis por qué me desobedecisteis- sentencio Jellal.

-Porque si- respondieron todos.

-Natsu-nii, ¿qué has hecho el verano con niisan?- preguntó inocente Wendy

-Wendy-nee, todo el verano me lo pasé vagando por Fiore, llegué hoy a casa de Jellal-nii.

-Wendy-neechan, ya nos vamos a casa, sin el criajo- dijo Jellal-, Natsu, te quedas y así te haces amigo de la gente y te ligas a alguna- esto último al oído de Natsu.

-Ok- dijo Natsu no muy convencido.

Natsu se fue a donde estaban Gray y los demás y se sentó.

-Natsu, esta es Juvia- dijo Yukino-, esta es Levy y esta es Lucy.

-Luce- dijo Natsu algo engatusado-, bonito nombre.

-Lucy no te enfades, Natsu suele decir mal los nombres de la gente- explicó Yukino.

-Vale- dijo Lucy- bueno como ya ha dicho Yukino, soy Lucy Ashley y estudio filología.

-Soy Gray Fullbuster y estudiaré ciencias del deporte.

-Soy Juvia Loxar- dijo una de las peliazules- y estudio artes plásticas (por lo de los muñecos esos).

-Me llamo Levy Macgarden- habló ahora la otra peliazul-, y también estudio filología.

-Soy Kageyama y estudio economía.

-¡Vendido!- gritaron Natsu, Lyon y Gray.

-Me llamo Lyon Vastia y estucio sociología.

-Mi nombre es Yukino y al igual que Lyon estudio sociología.

-Soy Natsu y estudio historia.

-Bueno, vámonos a coger las habitaciones, sino tendremos problemas- dijo Gray, otra vez desnudo.

-Gray-sama su ropa- advirtió Juvia.

-¿Que quieres decir con habitaciones?- pregunto Natsu.

-Pues que este es un internado, aunque solo tienes que estar aquí para dormir y ni eso es obligatorio- explicó Gray

En ese momento a Natsu le llego un wasap de Jellal diciéndole lo que Gray acababa de explicarle, a lo que Natsu contestó:

**Conversacion wasap( Natsu= N, Jellal= J):**

N: Jellal-nii capullo.

J: luego t llevo tus cosas, apunta en una habitación con niños de primero a Wendy-neechan, me dijo que quería quedarse allí

**Fin conversación**

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Yukino

-El tatuado, que quería que apuntase a Wendy-nee en una habitación.

-Pues vamos- dijo Juvia-, Natsu-san nosotras apuntaremos a Wendy-san en una habitación.

**/**

**Ya actualice, por favor dejad review, es la mejor forma de saber como mejorar el fic.**

**1: el Uzuiho esta en realidad inspirado en un amigo que atiende a esa descripción, en cuanto a su historia viene del mismo pueblo/aldea de la edad media japonesa que Erza, por lo cual lo utilizare para contar la historia de Erza.**

**2: Ivan Dreyar es el director de Sabertooth y lo domina a lo mafioso, por lo cual Zeref, su jefe de estudios, aleja a Wendy de este, aunque a sus otros hijos no los alejó.**

**3: eso sale en una pelicula japonesa sobre un instituto, el mas conflictivo de japon y lo puse.**


	5. Chapter 5

Aqui Samu, este capitulo es el comienzo de la trepidante historia de Jellal, que daria para la precuela de este fic, ademas de que Jellal no tiene muchos cambios de personalidad. Este capitulo tiene banda sonora y es Saint Jimmy de Green Day en la parte de la ciudad y With Me de Sum 41 en la parte de Erza. Sin mas dilaciones el capitulo:

**SIEGRAIN**

POV Jellal:

Deje al criajo en Fairy Tail y me fui con Wendy-neechan a casa, hablaba de cómo el viejo arrepentía de no haber sido capaz de pararnos a Natsu y a mí, de que mama estaba angustiada por la huida de Natsu en Junio- el idiota se lo calló muy bien, y yo creyendo que se escapó el domingo, pero yo tambien le mentí, que no soy el Jesus de los Suburbios o el heroe de la clase media-baja, ja, esa es la mayor mentira de mi vida- y yo le hablaba de cómo era la ciudad de la forma más bonita posible, pero preguntó de lo único que me arrepentí haber hecho, crear a Siegrain, bueno solo haberlo matado.

-Niisan, ¿Quién fue Siegrain?, ¿Por qué todas las pintadas que llaman a la revolución tienen su nombre? ¿Y las de la furia contra el amor?- preguntó Wendy-neechan

-Fue el héroe de la clase media-baja, la chispa en la noche de la idiotez, un bufón de la sociedad y rey de un maldito instituto ascendido a Rey de todos los ladrones y bufón de sí mismo y degradado a mesías de esta ciudad, el hijo favorito de la sociedad, ¡es Siegrain! "_y mi verdadera identidad"_- dije- Porque era el espíritu de las protestas de hace seis años "_y sobretodo el enemigo público número uno"_. Porque la predicaba, junto a la verdad _"y que estábamos todos jodidos y la Libertad"_, venia sin el menor apice de vergüenza y nos la entregaba y nos adentraba en el Club de las Almas Perdidas

En parte sigo añorando esos tiempos en el que era el Rey de todos los ladrones y mi vida corría peligro en cualquier momento con el medieval y el punk de mierda, me sigo preguntando cual era el placer y cual el dolor que teníamos en esos años locos y por qué yo era el patrón de los renegados de la ciudad, por qué solo se acuerdan de mi.

-¿Y donde está ahora?- pregunto mi hermanita curiosa.

-Se pego un tiro en la cabeza en la bahía de San Jimmy [1] "_¡AQUÍ!_- quise decir.

-¿Por qué se suicidó?

-Porque no podía seguir predicando la furia contra el amor, porque se enamoró "_y no pude confesárselo a la mujer que ama porque solo son follamigos y compañeros de trabajo"_

Pasamos por el grafiti donde se indicaba "mi muerte", un fondo negro donde estaba escrito con rojo sangre:_ ¡SIEGRAIN SE VOLÓ LOS SESOS CERCA DE AQUÍ, EN LA JODIDA BAHIA! Atte.: Siegrain._ Wendy-neechan me miró como asombrada, era normal, le estaba comenzando a mostrarle lo malo de la ciudad, mi tumba y a Siegrain, su más ilustre enemigo público número uno.

-Wendy, ¿quieres quedarte en mi casa o en el instituto?- pregunté para cambiar de tema.

-En el instituto, allí tendré más posibilidades de hacer amigas,- me contestó

Fin POV Jellal:

El móvil de Jellal pitó, era un wasap de Natsu pidiéndole explicaciones de algo sobre una sección de internos, el peliazul le contesto diciéndole que se quedaría como interno y que su hermanita también, esta por su propia decisión. Llegaron a su casa, Jellal dejó las cosas de Wendy en la mesa, fue a por las cosas de Natsu, cuando algo inesperado.

-Jellal, ven aquí- dijo desde la habitación del tatuado una sensual voz femenina

-¡Erza!, ¿Qué haces aquí y así?- dijo Jellal con una hemorragia nasal cuando entró en su habitación y vio el panorama, una Erza Scarlet solo con una camiseta blanca mojada y un tanga rojo junto con un boli del mismo color- ¿Y qué haces con ese boli rojo?

POV Jellal:

¿Por qué le tuve que dar una copia de la llave de mi casa?, ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de una mujer que esta tan buena?, ¿Por qué tuve que fijarme en la mas pervertida de todas las mujeres del planeta? La respuesta es clara, es Erza.

-Jellal- me dijo Erza con una voz que había dejado de ser sensual para parecer enfada-, no sabía que habías dejado embarazada a una mujer antes de huir de tu casa.

-¡¿PERO QUEEEE DICES DE QUE SOY PADRE?!- que quería decir Erza con eso.

-La niña que el hombre ese te trajo esta antes, es igualita a ti, y tiene 12 años, podrías haber dejado a alguna embarazada por ser inexperto o…

-Jajajajaa, esa niña es mi hermanita- dije entre risas, una equivocación muy buena- Erza, ¿me puedes decir para que tienes ese boli rojo?

-¿Qué somos nosotros?

-No lo sé, un rollete de mil y una noches, amigos con derecho a roce, follamigos, pareja de sexo, novios sin preguntarlo al otro, no lo sé, lo único que sé es que te amo (aquí es donde el escritor vomita arcoíris en grandes cantidades XD, no su amor no es un simple romance, es una relación jarcore, después de dos años de sexo apartando los sentimientos y parafilias no es una relación convencional) y s…

Fin POV Jellal:

Erza calló a Jellal con un beso que a los dos les pareció eterno cuando pararon Erza le dijo:

-Te amo. Ah, ¿sabes lo que se puede hacer con un boli rojo y una camiseta blanca?

-No sé.

-Muchas cosas- dijo Erza con un tono seductor y metiéndose el boli en la camiseta

Jellal iba bajando las manos hasta meterlas en la camiseta de Erza, sin saber ambos que había entrado al la habitación un intruso.

-Niisan, ¿que hacéis?- dijo Wendy viendo como su hermano mayor y la pelirroja se besaban.

-Na-nada, Wendy-neechan – dijo el peliazul sacando las manos de la camiseta de Erza, y esta dándose la vuelta para cambiarse.

-Entonces…

-Wendy-chan, ¿no?- dijo Erza- estábamos haciendo lo que los novios, los papas y las mamas o los amigos especiales hacen entre ellos, ya lo descubrirás con el tiempo.

-Si, pero cuanto más tarde mejor- sentencio Jellal- Que más da, lo descubrirás a su tiempo. Ahora me dejas un minuto para hablar con Erza.

-Vale- contestó la pequeña.

-Erza, ¿quieres ser la novia de este desastre, que ante todo ha cometido errores, tropezado y caído?

-Si, quiero, ya has andado muchas calles sin rumbo y solo.

Se besaron, ya no eran dos almas, sino una.

-o-

1: La bahia de Saint Jimmy toma nombre de la cancion que inspira este capitulo, Saint Jimmy y Jellal vive toda la historia del American Idiot, huye de casa a la ciudad, decide que es una mentira y renace como un asesino, se enamora y por el amor, St Jimmy por la perdida y Siegrain por tenerlo se suicidan en una bahia y la "mentira que eran vuelve a casa, pero en Jellal es una ida para buscar sus pertenecias para una nueva vida.


	6. Chapter 6

Ya he vuelto, perdón por la tardanza, pero el capitulo no me acababa de convencer y lo he tenido que reescribir, unir con otro y editarlo.

Sin más dilaciones, el capitulo.

**PRESENTACIONES**

**SECRET FUCKING PARTY HARD**

Antes del capítulo voy a describir el uniforme:

Chicos: camisa blanca y pantalones grises.

Chicas: camisa blanca y falda gris.

Opcionales( solo algunos lo llevan): corbata blanca y azul, jersey amarillo, chaqueta roja.

Los personajes llevan la ropa del OVA, excepto los profesores, los OC (porque son míos), los primeros no tienen uniforme y los segundos llevan el estándar. Además, Natsu, Lyon y Kageyama llevan una corbata roja en el pantalón, rodeando al cinturón.

POV Natsu:

¿Qué hago en esta habitación?, ¿Por qué no me he negado a ser encerrado en este instituto?, ¿Por qué el tatuado, aquel que no se iba someter a la reglas, a la Sociedad y al capitalismo, se rindió en la lucha por la Libertad?, ¿Quién coño es Siegrain?, esta puta ciudad es una serie de preguntas sin sentido. ¿Por qué coño no tuve el valor de irme antes de casa?

-Cerebro quemado, antes dijiste que te habían destronado, ¿quién el usurpador?- me preguntó el cerebro de hielo.

-Zancrow- dije, maldito hielitos haciendo recordar esa mierda-, y ahora gobierna sobre ese estercolero, con la chatarrería andante, el rubio emo y el señorito amoayukinoperolaechoporseramable como lugartenientes y Lissana y Meredy como su putilla, así es como esta Sabertooth en estos momentos. Y desde este momento no hablaremos de ese lugar a menos que sea necesario, ¿entendido?

-Sí, será mejor que no lo mencionemos, o nos deprimiros todos- sentencio Kageyama.

-¡¿QUE QUIERES DECIR DE QUE MI HERMANITA ES LA PUTILLA DE ZANCROW?!, Dímelo, es de hombres decir si está bien la hermana de otro.- preguntó Elfman.

-Pues lo que has oído, esa cárcel debe de estar así, porque el usurpador me lo gritó cuando perdí.

-Natsu, estas equivocado con mi situación- apareció de la nada Meredy junto a Yukino, Levy, Juvia y Luce, esa chica tiene algo que me pone nervioso, no lo sé.

-Que le den a Rogue, que se arrepienta, me rompió el corazón y jamás se lo perdonaré- dijo Yukino- y Meredy también huyó conmigo después de que Rogue y Sting te traicionasen y tú te largases.

-Os lo pido no me hagáis recordar ese lugar de hipócritas, todos llenos de su propia mierda- dije.

Luce miró el reloj y nos dijo que debíamos ir para nuestra aula. ¿Cómo podía estar tan buena? ¿Qué cojones me pasa?, también hay otras tías buenas, pero ¿por qué ella me parece distinta?, se lo preguntaré a Jellal-nii luego.

Fin POV Natsu

POV Lucy:

Tan mal sitio era Sabertooth, Yukino dijo que era un criadero de rebeldes, carnaza para guerras entre mafiosos y nuevos mafiosos, Gray dijo un pudridero de almas y Natsu un estercolero. ¿Cómo pudo pasar por eso Natsu con lo bueno que es? Yukino fue expulsada por amable y los otros chicos por débiles, Natsu incluido.

-_Y lo guapo, no te_ _olvides_- me dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no te había negado?- le dije a mi antiguo yo- ¿No deberías de estar muerta?

-Sí, pero he renacido como tu subconsciente, así que tenme en cuenta- sentenció-. Puedes llamarme Inner-Lucy, no, mejor Edo-Lucy.

-Ok, Edo.

Nos marchamos de la habitación de los chicos. Elfman, el portero nos cerró la puerta de Fairy Hills, el ala de habitaciones. Teníamos que llegar rápido o si no Erza, nuestra tutora, nos castigaría y Erza daba muchísimo miedo y según Levy nos podría poner _Eso_, cosa que todavía no sé que es.

Fin POV Lucy:

**Minutos después, en la clase:**

-Buenos días, me llamo Erza Scarlet y seré vuestra tutora.

-Soy Natsu Dragneeel.

-Soy Lucy Ashley.

-Soy Levy Macgarden.

-Soy Ryu Shinika- dijo un pelirrojo con el pelo en punta.

-Soy Uzuiho Stardust.

-Soy Jet- dijo un pelinaranja.

-Mi nombre es Meredy- dijo una pelirosa

-Me llamo Gray Fullbuster- dijo Gray desnudo.

-Soy Juvia Loxar.

-Mi nombre es Lyon Bastia.

-El mio Kageyama.

-Yo me llamo Yukino Aguria.

-Soy Droy- finalizó las presentaciones un pelinegro.

**Viernes de esa misma semana:**

Todos corrían hacia su aula, nadie quería llegar tarde y sufrir la furia de Erza o a _eso_, sobretodo Natsu, Gray, Lyon, Kageyama y Romeo, un niño de primer curso sin hogar al que trataban como un hermano y le enseñaban como hacer bromas, pelear, ligar, en resumen le enseñaban de todo, debido a que ya lo habían pasado varias veces en solo una semana de clases.

-Uzuiho, ¿tienes el vodka para la fiesta del sábado?- preguntó Kageyama mientras corría.

-Le tocaba a Jet traerlo- respondió el rubio

-Le tocaba a Ryu- se excusó Jet

-Tenía que comprarlo Natsu- dijo el pelo rojo.

-A mi me tocaba la droga- dijo Natsu-, el vodka lo traía Droy.

-Las bebidas se encargaba Gray- se excusó el mencionado.

-No, le tocaba Lyon- dijo Gray desnudo.

-¡¿A QUIEN LE TOCABA EL PUTO VODKA?!- gritó Kageyama.

-¿Quién ha dicho vodka?- preguntó Cana, la encargada del ala de habitaciones.

-Nadie Cana-san- dijo Juvia-, Juvia no oyó decir vodka a nadie.

-Ah sí, pues mis cartas dicen otra cosa.

-Lo sentimos Cana, pero nos tenemos que marchar, tenemos clase con Erza- sentenció Lyon mientras huían a la velocidad del sonido hasta su aula.

-¡Por fin!- dijo Levy

-Llegamos antes que Erza- añadió Lucy-. Entonces, ¿quién tiene el vodka?

-Yo, Lu-chan- contestó Levy.

-Vale, Levy-chan.

-Entonces ya está todo comprado, ¿no?- preguntó Yukino.

-No, la maría se la debemos rob…digo comprar a Mad el Camello- dijo Kageyama.

-Pues id, que mañana es la fiesta- ordenó Lucy

-Iremos al salir de clase- añadieron Uzuiho, Ryu y Lyon.

-¡Que viene!- avisó Natsu

-No te ha escuchado, flamitas- ironizó Gray.

-¿Qué dices hielitos?- desafió Natsu.

-¡NO OS PELEEIS!- gritó Erza

-Aye, sir.

-Bueno, empecemos con la clase.

Varias horas, cinco castigos y dos _eso_ después:

-¡Ya volvemos!- dijo Lyon.

-Ya esta todo- dijo Juvia-, pues mañana a las diez.

Al día siguiente, 22:00:

-pues que comience la primera secret party hard de este año- dijo Gray.

-Sí, y las demás serán siempre mejores- agregó Meredy.

-O me invitáis o se lo cuento a los profesores- apareció Cana de la nada.

-Estas invitada, ¿cómo podríamos hacer una fiesta sin ti, el alma de las fiestas?- dijo Natsu sobreactuando.

-¿Y nosotros?- dijeron Laxus, Loke y Jellal

-Sí, claro, espera ¿de donde habéis salido?- dijo Lyon

-¿Yo puedo ir a la fiesta?- preguntó Romeo

-¿Nos podemos unir nosotras?- dijeron al unísono Erza, Mira, Aries, Evergreen.

-¿Y yo?- dijo Wendy

-¡SÍ, TODO FAIRY TAIL ESTÁ INVITADO!- dijo Kageyama.

-Entonces, ¡TRÉ!, ¡TWO!, ¡ICHI!, ¡QUE RULE LA DROGA!, ¡IT´S FUCKING TIME!, ¡KAMPAAAAI!- dijo todo Fairy Tail al unísono.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ?!- dijeron todos los alumnos mayores (la clase de Natsu)

- Natsu, esconde la droga- susurró Lyon a Natsu.

En cuestión de segundos la fiesta era ya el desmadre total, Jellal y Laxus en una competición de esnifar vodka, Erza y Wendy comiendo pastel, Loke intentando ligar con sus alumnas- es lo inverso a Chris de la primera generación de Skins - Mira y Cana cantando borrachas, Uzuiho, Ryu, Jet y Droy robando sujetadores y otras persiguiéndolos, Gray y Natsu compitiendo para ver quién era más rápido en bajar las escaleras en monopatín en ropa interior y con un tanga en la cabeza, Juvia, Levy, Lucy y Yukino tirándose comida, Lyon hablando con Romeo sobre comerciar tabaco y porros, Kageyama escondiendo la droga, un desmadre a lo Project X con un toque de Skins y American Pie.

**Quiero anuciar que estoy pensando tres fics, pero como no voy a poder escribir los cuatro a la vez, os dejo decidir cual subo, subiré los otros dos cuando terminé este. Son:**

**Una odisea de Naruto, sin pairings( solo KonohamaruXOC, NagatoXKonan, algo de Crack, ejem kibakarin,ejem), que será muy larga, como tres temporadas.**

**Un fic de Bleach, sobre un hijo de Ichigo.**

**Otro de Fairy Tail, con un hermano OC de Natsu y el cliché de Natsu expulsando a Lucy del equipo por Lissana.**

**Luego tengo que aclarar que en esta serie todos los personajes tendran su infierno que marcará sus decisiones y su felicidad.**

**Dejad reviews con el numero del fic que querais.**


	7. Chapter 7

**EL INFIERNO DE NATSU**

Habitación de Natsu, ala oeste de Fairy Tail o Fairy Hills, Magnolia, 23:45 de un viernes de Diciembre:

Natsu´s POV:

Esta ciudad me está quemando. Es, además, una bomba atómica, la cual para detonarse debería haber un rebelde hastiado del mundo moderno como yo, pero yo no puedo. Solo lloro en el baño, ¿por qué no puedo con mis demonios?, ¿Soy el superhombre de Nietzsche o solo alguien que se ha liberado de la moral de la mayoría y no sabe lo que está bien y lo que está mal?, ¿Qué hago en esta habitación?, ¿Qué hago en este carnaval de excesos?, ¿Cuál es el bien y cual el mal?, ¿Jellal-nii sabrá la respuesta a algo?

Me levante y salí del baño para ir a la calle, quería andar un poco, escuchar los disturbios, si a estas horas hay alguno. El viento me golpea en la cara y la lluvia me moja. Esta ciudad está vacía. Camino solo en mi propio infierno, donde viven mis demonios agrupados en el nombre de Salamander: la ira contra la sociedad y el capitalismo y el amor a la libertad y al individualismo son mis mayores demonios; después está lo que siento por Luce, que no me deja predicar la ira contra el amor; mi destierro de Sabertooth, del que no se si alegrarme o llorar; y por último el miedo a ser un idiota que sigue el rebaño en todos los sentidos. Eso es mi martirio. Definitivamente esta ciudad me está quemando, nunca había estado en una situación así. No puedo más con esta angustia. Maldita sea, solo quiero ser feliz y libre de toda autoridad. Soy un alma perdida sin sueños.

Volví a Fairy Hills. Luce también estaba despierta y apoyada en la pared del vestíbulo.

-¿Sabes lo quiero?- me dijo.

-¿Fumar un cigarrillo?- le contesté ofreciéndole fuego.

-Sí, gracias.

-Me siento inútil en esta ciudad- confesé.

-¿Y? Yo no sé qué hacer, lo correcto o lo que me dé la gana.

-Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

-Pero tú no sabes cómo era mi vida antes de huir de mi casa. Mi padre no se preocupaba por mí, solo le importaba para sus planes de expansión comercial, o sea se casarme con maldito niño rico y pijo para unir las dos empresas más grandes del país.

-Lucy, ¿Por qué has descubierto la verdad de tu identidad?- preguntó Jellal-nii.

-Luce, no me importa lo que hayas sido- dije.

-Gracias, Natsu- dijo algo sonrojada- y ¿tú qué haces aquí?

-Yo venía de paseo- dijo el tatuado.

-Luce, me dejas un momento con mi hermano.

- Vale- y se fue a dentro de Fairy Hills.

-Tatuado, me siento inútil en esta ciudad, mis demonios son la ira contra la sociedad y el capitalismo y el amor por la Libertad y el individualismo. Además, no sé lo que es bueno y lo que es malo, ¿me puedes dar algún consejo?, ¿La solución a todos mis demonios seria aliarme con ellos para cambiar la sociedad y el Estado?

-Criajo- me dijo con una sonrisa-, eres el heredero de Siegrain, solo tienes que hacerte un nombre en esta ciudad, la base ideologica la tienes desde la cuna porque yo soy Siegrain, y lo las ideas de rebelión que te contaba todas las noches ya las he llegado a aplicar.

/

Magnolia amanecía con una pintada nueva en una pared, rezaba:_"Mi nombre es Salamander y mejor que no me jodas y hartes, porque te destruiré"_ con una mano hecha con sangre.

_-__Forget me nots and second thoughts live in isolation_

_Head or tails and fairytales in my mind_

_Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown_

_Rage and Love, the story of mi life- _ sonaba en la radio/despertador de la habitación de Natsu-

_The Jesus of Suburbia is _

-a lie- dijo Natsu apagando el despertador- I'm a lie- agregó Natsu de su propia cosecha.

**Mientras tanto fuera de Fairy Hills:**

En un coche negro

-Tenéis que secuestrarla- dijo un pelinegro mostrando una foto.

-OK, Zeref- contesto un rubio con el pelo largo.

-Si, jefe- respondió un tipo de pelo largo y negro todo lleno de piercings- ¡Vamos!

-¡No volváis sin Lucy Heartfilia!- dijo Zeref viéndolos salir- Y Gajeel- dijo al tipo lleno de piercings antes de que saliera-, si…

-Prepárate, Lucy Heartfilia, porque la elite de Sabertooth te busca- dijo un rubio que parecía el líder.

-Zancrow- dijo otro rubio un poco emo-, ¿atacamos?

-Sting, no tan pronto- dijo un pelinegro.

-Rouge tiene razón- dijo Gajeel-, no debemos apresurarnos.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Gajeel?- preguntó Zancrow.

-Es lo que me dijo el jefe- mintió este.

-¡Vamos allá!- sentenció Zancrow.

**30 minutos después, calles de Magnolia:**

Lucy caminaba por la calle sin darse cuenta de que un tipo rubio y de pelo largo la seguía desde hacía un buen rato, como si la quisiera secuestrar; cuando se dio cuenta el rubio la había agarrado y llevado a un callejón donde se le presentó:

-¿Pero quién tenemos aquí?- dijo el desconocido- Si es Lucy He…

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA CABRÓN!- dijo Natsu- Lucy, ve a Fairy Hills y dile a Gray o a Kageyama, no mejor a Laxus y a Jellal-nii que Zancrow está aquí.

-Vale- dijo Lucy huyendo del lugar.

**Perdon por la tardanza, y lo corto del capitulo.**


End file.
